


Soulmates

by mochimochi3



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Caring Kim Taehyung | V, Cute, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kids, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, but not really, he acts like one tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimochi3/pseuds/mochimochi3
Summary: Soulmates are the most amazing, unexplainable, yet foundational thing that exists in the world. When you meet your soulmate, suddenly the world becomes just the slightest bit brighter. A new color is added to your world - the color of your soulmate's eyes. A true dream, right?Well, no. In a country like Korea, it just means that most young people can’t tell apart the color of the tree trunk from the pavement.But Jungkook, Jungkook is born able to see brown.---au in which tae’s half dog





	1. Colours

Soulmates are the most amazing, unexplainable, yet foundational thing that exists in this world. They bring you blissful happiness, soul wrenching pain, true fulfillment. They’re the one person destined just for you.

When you meet your soulmate, suddenly the world becomes just the slightest bit brighter. A new color is added to your world - the color of your soulmate's eyes. 

It sounds like a dream - discovering both a new aspect of sight and of life with the meeting of your destined.

But in a country like Korea, the novelty of it wears off. With the majority of the population having brown eyes, it’s just accepted that most young people can’t tell apart the color of the tree trunk from the pavement.

But Jungkook, Jungkook is born able to see brown.

\---

There are two possibilities with Koreans who have a non-brown colour-lack vision, really; either their soulmate isn't Korean, or has a strange discoloration to their eyes.

Jungkook’s parents are sure it’s due to the former, which is why he’s currently standing at the gate of the airport, two suitcases beside him.

Jungkook lets his mom hug him and cry about missing him, even though it’s her and dad that are sending their sixteen-year-old son away to an American boarding school. 

The sky is just as gray as it always is, and Jungkook stares up at it in an effort not to cry. 

He knew this was going to happen, knew even when he was just four and placed into an advanced English program, before he even learned how to properly read and write in his native language. It’s a miracle the doctor managed to convince his parents not to send him off to America as soon as they found out that his soulmate's eyes are blue.

He doesn't think his parents deserve his tears, not when they're ready to abandon him in a foreign country without anyone by his side. But it’s alright, he’ll make it. For better or for worse, he’ll take this opportunity, clutch onto it with his awkward teenage hands, make his dream of becoming a dancer, or singer, come true.

It doesn't matter much if he meets his soulmate or not, he doesn't believe in true love when even his parents don't want him. 

So he lets his parents check-in his luggage, grabs his carry on, and waves to his parents one last time, before entering the security gate, with no plans of looking back.

The airport process isn’t as complicated as he thought it would be, despite his only experience with planes coming from movies. He just follows the crowd and makes sure he hasn't misplaced his passport.

He’s cleared all security, is nearing his gate, looking outside the windows of the airport at the gigantic planes, when he hears a scream.

Suddenly, somebody’s grabbing him, wrestling his arms behind his back and people wearing all black are grabbing other people beside him and security is running at them and shouting and he tries to scream -

The last thing Jungkook sees before he falls unconscious from the chloroform wipe pressed to his nose, is the bright, blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiii im back with another fic  
hmu on twitter @oikawa_mochi for inquiries and stuff  
(also, yes, i kno that chloroform takes ~5 minutes to take effect. i kno it lasts like 20 minutes or even less without continuous application. but foR tHe SaKE oF thE StORy...)


	2. Icy Blue

There’s a slight pounding in Jungkook’s head, and his eyelids feel heavy when he tries to blink them open. He’s faced with a dark ceiling, and as he becomes more self aware, he realizes he’s lying on a bed.

Turning his head blearily, he realizes he’s in what looks like a bedroom, drawers and shelves and… 

There’s a teenager sitting on a desk in the corner, his long limbs folded in a position imitating a sitting dog. Lose clothes and blond, disarrayed hair, as well as… blue eyes.

The teenager tilts his head. “Hi.”

In the darkness of the room, his eyes seem to glow.

“Hi,” Jungkook whispers. 

“I’m Taehyung,” the boy says.

“Jungkook,” he bites his lip. “Are you my soulmate?”

Taehyung nods, and the darkness makes his face seem blank of any emotion. He jumps off the desk, approaching the bed. Jungkook’s mouth drops open when he walks into the rays of moonlight cascading from the sole window, revealing two furry ears sitting atop his head, matching his hair in color, before he ducks back into the shadow.

“I'll let you touch them, if you want,” Taehyung says. His deep voice lowers even more with his quiet tone. The low timbre seems to vibrate right through Jungkook.

Jungkook supports himself on an elbow when Taehyung kneels by the bed. “Are they real?”

Taehyung lowers his head, and Jungkook carefully strokes one ear with his index finger, flinching when the warm, sturdy surface moves under his touch. 

It seems surreal, and perhaps that is the reason Jungkook isn't freaking out about not knowing where he is, or what Taehyung is, because he surely isn't human. Maybe the drugs haven't yet worn off, or maybe it’s the darkness of the room that makes the impossible seem feasible, or maybe it’s the way Taehyung’s piercingly blue eyes seem safe and familiar.

Or maybe it’s just that Jungkook lost his mind.

“Where are we?” 

“In my bedroom,” Taehyung looks away. “It’s usually a lot more messy, I just tidied it up while you were asleep.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“It’s been a few hours since we got here. The drugs aren't actually supposed to last that long, you were actually sleeping. It’s not unnatural, since I was- since we… yeah.”

Taehyung seems embarrassed, but Jungkook doesn't understand, since soulmates are a natural thing. Though he never knew that a soulmate’s presence can… _make a person sleep???_

“So… I was drugged.” Jungkook tries to focus on the parts that make sense. “Why?”

“You were one of the ten people we took as hostages.”

“W-what?! Why?”

Taehyung bares his teeth, the action so animal, the darkness making it seem terrifying. “They started expansion into our territory without an agreement. Now they know what we can do.”

Jungkook cowers into the mattress, and Taehyung softens. “Sorry. I- sorry.”

Jungkook relaxes as Taehyung places a hand on his leg. It doesn't make sense, the way he can make Jungkook feel safe in his presence as easily as he can frighten him.

“Oh, by the way, my brother had to pretend he was you when they were being released, that was the funniest thing,” Taehyung suddenly says, voice childishly gleeful - so different from his spine-chilling growl. “He’s like, the most ice-cold blank-faced be- uh, person. His mate was laughing his ass off when he was forced to put on makeup, it was literally hilarious.”

Jungkook smiles at Taehyung’s cheerful narration, before he freezes.

“W-wait, so… I c-can’t leave?” His stutters, eyes widening in panic.

Because maybe he got too caught up in Taehyung’s glowing eyes to remember that he was technically kidnapped, and doesn't have anywhere to run.

Taehyung’s smile slides off his face. “No- I mean, you can - I just… Of course you’re free to leave! But I thought- ‘cause we're- soulmates…”

His ears are pressed against his head, and Jungkook feels as if he can _sense_ the waves of distress radiating from him, blue eyes wide and a little terrified.

Jungkook feels something like an intrinsic need to comfort, to soothe Taehyung. Jungkook catches his hand when he goes to recoil it.

“I don't mean I want to leave, I was trying to understand, like if this was a kidnapping,” Jungkook massages the back of Taehyung’s hand with his thumb. It’s amazing to watch the way Taehyung’s ears slowly relax, raising back up at Jungkook’s soft words. 

“No, no, of course it’s your choice. I, uh, know that you were supposed to fly somewhere today, you probably missed your plane, but if you want -”

Jungkook shakes his head, silencing Taehyung. “I was supposed to go to America for the sole reason of finding my soulmate. Blue eyes, you know? But you’re here,” Jungkook smiles, giddy.

He doesn't remember why he ever thought he didn't need his soulmate, when just holding Taehyung’s hand makes his eyes crinkle and a blithesome feeling spread in his chest.

“So then, you can stay?” Taehyung’s voice is so hopeful, and it makes Jungkook beam brighter as he nods. “And… what about your relatives? I mean, they're expecting you in America, right? Since you’re young… How old are you?”

The thought to lie about the circumstances doesn't even breach Jungkook’s mind. “I'm a few weeks away from turning seventeen. I was supposed to go to a boarding school in U.S. because my parents though that I might be able to find…you there. Which is stupid, because there are tons of other countries with blue-eyed people.”

Taehyung frowns. “They sent you alone?”

Jungkook can't bring himself to feel sad. “Pretty shitty, right? But I met you.”

“I promise I won't leave you.” Taehyung squeezes Jungkook’s hand, his piercingly blue eyes resolute.

Jungkook looks down, smiling shyly. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Jungkook can hear the smile in Taehyung’s voice even without looking up. Taehyung nudges his thigh with their intertwined hands. “Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten for at least a few hours.”

“No, I think I’m good.” Jungkook’s quite content like this, lying in a bed smelling vaguely of vanilla, Taehyung’s warm hand wrapped in his. Jungkook doesn’t remember the last time he felt this happy just doing nothing. To be honest, his body could probably use some food and maybe a shower - “Oh, um… Do you know what happened to my luggage?”

The thought about a shower makes him realize that all of his clothes are in his luggage bag, which may or may not currently be suspended roughly 10 km above some ocean, in a plane traveling to North America.

“It’s probably on the aircraft right now…” Taehyung confirms his suspicions sheepishly, ears lowering just the slightest bit. Jungkook wants to tell him it’s not his fault - he’d much rather be here without the luggage than on the plane with it, but Taehyung’s already continuing. “We’ll sort something out to get it back though, we have connections.”

“Connections?” Jungkook asks. 

“Not exactly connection, just Namjoon, our uh… leader can find connections, he’s good at that. And antisocial Yoongi is actually not that antisocial and knows people, which is always a huge shock to everyone - though you don’t even know who Yoongi is…”

Jungkook’s lips pull up at the way Taehyung babbles. “You could tell me.”

“Right. I guess you’ll have to get to know them if you’re going to be living here…”

Jungkook’s smile widens even further. “Yeah.”

Taehyung smiles back, crossing his legs and settling his chin on the bed. “Well, Yoongi is like an older brother to me. He may seem kind of distant, but he’s actually really soft inside. Him and Namjoon have been running the small resale business ever since we moved into the house to support us all. But they want to move away from that, ‘cause they both want to work with music. They probably wouldn’t have done anything for a while but Jin and Chungha wanted to open a cafe, and like, Joon is kind of weak to anything Jin says - they’re mates - so now they’re trying to do that.” 

Jungkook’s body relaxes further into the comforter at the sound of Taehyung’s deep voice, something like satisfaction thrumming through him. He watches Taehyung speak with a foolish smile, Taehyung looking back at him with something warm in his icy, glowing eyes.

“Jin lowkey manipulates Joon, but I know he’s doing this because he knows both Namjoon and Yoongi want to do something else. Chungha too. She probably won’t be able to help out that much since she has two kids, but Hoseok and Jimin would definitely be more than willing to watch over them…”

Jungkook’s eyelids start drooping as Taehyung goes on. He wants to know more, find out all about Taehyung’s life, but some unknown force is pulling him under the flank of slumber.

He blinks his eyes open when he feels Taehyung shift, watching lazily as he leans over him, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“Sleep. It’s a natural reaction,” Taehyung tells him. Jungkook still doesn't know why sleeping is a ‘normal reaction’ when meeting his soulmate, but he doesn’t argue when Taehyung tucks him in and caresses his hair, deep voice crooning a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuyyyyys i'm back!! thanks to everyone for reading, hope you're enjoying it so far!  
i've recently been having writer's block so i'm so happy i was able to squeeze this chapter out of myself  
anyway, pls comment your thoughts, or come talk to me on twitter @oikawa_mochi (don't be shy, i'm the shy and awkward one...)


End file.
